Putus
by Fushigire
Summary: "Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya ingin kita putus saja, Ichigo."


_**Bleach** sepenuhnya milik **Tite Kubo** , **Fushi** hanya pinjam karakternya saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Bisakah kita putus?"

Bagi sebagian orang yang sudah tidak memiliki rasa saling menyukai mungkin akan segera diterima keputusan seperti itu. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan dua sejoli ini. Sepasang kekasih yang mungkin akan segera mengakhiri status mereka ini terlihat sangat serius. Angin musim dingin tak mereka hiraukan, terutama bagi pemuda berambut jingga mencolok yang bahkan tak mengenakan syal.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada gadis berperawakan mungil pemilik rambut hitam pendek sebahu serta iris mata yang indah, _Amethyst_. Ia terlihat santai tanpa ada raut emosi berlebih pada wajahnya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya ingin kita putus saja, Ichigo."

Pemuda berambut mencolok yang diketahui sebagai Ichigo atau lebih tepatnya Kurosaki Ichigo itu terlihat membuang napas pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau pernah memergokiku tengah selingkuh dengan gadis lain? Atau apa kau telah menemukan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dariku? Ah, sebenarnya apa yang salah dariku, Rukia?" ucap Ichigo kepada gadisnya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia yang masih terlihat tenang hanya memejamkan matanya lalu berkata, 'tak ada'.

Merasa semakin tidak nyaman, Ichigo mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berdiri. Ia mencoba bersabar, tak ingin ada kata kasar yang keluar. Untung saja suasana di belakang sekolah yang sepi ini mendukung kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Rukia."

Suasana semakin hening karena Rukia belum juga membalas perkataan Ichigo. Ia terlihat termenung. Ichigo pun masih dalam posisinya sebelumnya, berdiri membelakangi Rukia yang masih duduk termangu di atas bangku kayu yang sudah terlihat tua.

Ichigo ingin memprotes lagi, tetapi hal itu terhenti ketika mendengar keluhan dari Rukia. 'Mengertilah sedikit, Ichigo,' itulah yang Ichigo dengar dan semakin membuatnya geram. Ia membalikkan badannya guna bisa melihat raut wajah Rukia.

"Apanya yang harus kumengerti? Kau bahkan tak memberiku alasan apa pun. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti, Rukia? Apa sebaiknya keluhanmu kubalikkan saja untukmu? Apa kau bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, Rukia?"

Dalam keluhannya tadi, Ichigo masih berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar yang mungkin bisa menyakiti Rukia. Ia tidak mau keadaan yang rumit ini menjadi semakin rumit.

"Aku hanya takut."

Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Rukia mampu membuat rasa tidak sabarnya menghilang. Ia penasaran. Maka dari itu dia hanya terdiam berharap gadis itu mau melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan harapannya pun terkabul.

"Banyak gadis yang menyukaimu, lebih baik dariku, dan lebih menarik dariku. Saat ini aku hanya sedang membuat pelindung, berjaga-jaga agar suatu saat itu terjadi aku tidak akan merasa sakit hati. Saat di mana mungkin kau akan memutuskanku. Maka dari itu, sebelum hal itu terjadi aku melakukan ini."

Ichigo sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Rukia. Gadis itu benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah kanan Rukia, kali ini berhadapan dengan tubuh Rukia yang masih menghadap ke depan. Ia meraih pundak mungil Rukia dengan kedua tangannya guna melihat ekspresi Rukia sekarang ini. Ichigo terkejut mendapati raut wajah Rukia yang terlihat sedih. Ia menarik dagu Rukia supaya gadis itu mau menatapnya.

"Rukia, bukankah lebih baik kau mendoakan agar hal itu tidak terjadi? Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Jika memang ada, kau bahkan mungkin sudah tidak ada dalam jangkauanku. Apa selama ini aku terlihat bermain-main?"

Gadis di depannya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo. Tetapi ia masih terdiam, belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan dari Ichigo.

"Hey, apa kau masih mengingat kejadian lucu yang mengakibatkan aku bisa melihat celana dalammu?"

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo itu. Seketika wajahnya memerah, dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

Melihat respons Rukia yang terlihat manis di matanya ia melanjutkan. "Saat itu aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah melihat celana dalammu. Aku berpikir agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat celana dalammu lagi, kecuali suamimu di masa depan nanti. Maka dari itu aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu, menjagamu agar kau tidak terpeleset dengan posisi memalukan seperti saat itu lagi. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya aku memang tertarik padamu. Aku tidak tahu kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa aku ingin kau mempercayaiku. Apa pun yang terjadi aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku berharap kau pun seperti itu padaku. Dan jika kau merasa aku mulai tidak perhatian lagi padamu, maka ingatkanlah aku tentang hari ini."

Mendengar pernyataan mengharukan yang sedikit berbau hal mesum itu membuat Rukia tertawa dengan diiringi aliran sungai air mata di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau semesum itu."

Keluhan Rukia membuat Ichigo tersenyum, "akan mengetahui lebih jika kau mau menjadi istriku kelak."

Rukia ikut tersenyum lalu mengusap air matanya. "Tentu saja, itu juga bagian dari tanggung jawabmu," ucap Rukia pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi putus, kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu! Ah, lebih tepatnya jangan sampai putus!"

Ichigo tersenyum lagi. Tangannya terulur guna mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam milik Rukia. Tak lama kemudian ia menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Rukia. Menatap dalam gadis mungil yang ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jangan ucapkan hal itu lagi, mendengarnya saja seperti mendapat serangan jantung dadakan."

Gadis di depannya hanya mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Ichigo merebut ciuman pertamanya.

' _Sumpah, dia manis sekali.'_

* * *

.

.

.

END

 _Halo, Fushi di sini. Siapakah di sana? Masih adakah fans IchiRuki di sini?_


End file.
